SURVIVORS
by DrDoom2006
Summary: A trip to the sea will turn into a survival adventure that will test the girls and the boys inner strength, will they be able to make it until help arrives? You have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Well I do hope you like this story, I really do. Don't forget to review.

Maya POV

Like every morning I arrived to the Matthew's apartment, the truth is that I don't like them feeding me all the time but I wouldn't like to be hungry all morning either, like always I pressed the doorbell and announced me and Farkle who arrived a moment after, what I didn't expected was the news Riley had, I knew something was up when she stood before me with more excitement than usual, which was a lot to say.

-HI PEACHES!

-What's going on?

-WE'RE GOING SAILING!

In case you don't know, outside activities are not one of the things I like most.

-I have a better idea, we sit in this couch, you make popcorn, I pick the movies on Netflix and we stay here.

Riley ran to her friend and held her hands.

-Come on Maya it will be fun! The sea, the air, we´ll tan

-I'll tan, you will get sunburn little plant.

-Come on Maya, I got a ship from a friend, it'll be fun! - Cory added

And that's how it all began, I packed with Riley, we invited Lucas and Farkle and friday afternoon after school we sailed, it was beautiful, I thought I was going to like it.

-See? It´s going to be awesome! - Riley beamed beside me

The next morning we decided to sunbathe, there was enough room on deck for me, Riley and Topanga, whom I have to admit still has a great bod despite her age. I knew we were being looked at… no you perverts, I don't mean Mr. Matthews…

-WOW - said Farkle as he drooled looking at Riley in her bathing suit.

-Maya looks gorgeous - added Lucas

I smiled, I could feel them looking at us.

-Little plant?

-Yes peaches?

-You know that Lucas is looking at you right? Drooling and all

-MAYA!

I have to say that I have never seen her blush like that in her life.

At that precise moment Cory arrived and saw both Farkle and Lucas glaring at her daughter, her best friend and his wife.

-Mr. Friar, Mr. Minkus, maybe you should go see on the other side of the ship.

-Yes sir - both replied.

But the night brought with it the genesis of the nightmare… we were sleeping… when a storm began to shake the boat, I woke up first then I saw Riley roll to the floor from her bed just to land in a pool of water that was forming under us.

-MAYA!

-Riley calm down let´s go find your parents!

We ran to look for Topanga and Cory, Lucas and Farkle were in a room besides our so they joined us, we could hear the storm raging outside, and the boat moving side to side like a carnival game, Cory yelled for us to go out to the deck to a life boat, I had to drag Riley out, what I didn't expect was for something, I don't know what, to hit us both and send us straight to the sea…

-MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lucas POV

It was a millisecond, I was helping Topanga when I saw both Riley and Maya fell to the sea, all I knew was that I need to save the girl that I loved and her best friend, and without even thinking about my own life I jumped after them.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Riley POV

I started to hear voices in the distance, I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I felt doing was to throw up…

-It's OK little plant…

-m… maya…

-LUCAS I FOUND HER!

I felt Lucas hugging me and carrying me to a cave where Farkle had lit a fire.

-Where are… mom and dad?

I saw them glare at each other. Lucas spoke

-We don't know…

I felt my heart sank

-WHAT?

-Riley we don't know

I didn't wanted to hear more, I ran out to wherever it was that we were, I ran into the water trying to find them, I felt Lucas pulling me back.

-MOM! DAD! LET ME GO!

Maya POV

I stayed with Riley while Lucas and Farkle went to look around and try to find out where the heck we ended up on and if Topanga and Cory were around, in the meantime Riley had cried herself to sleep. I caressed her hair.

-We'll get out of this little plant… you'll see…

I saw them both arrive about half an hour later.

-Nothing… there's nothing around here. - said Lucas

-Wait what? How can there be nothing? You don't pretend to tell me that we…

Farkle nodded

-We're on an island…

-And there's nobody else here…

I just glared at them trying to understand our situation when my stomach betrayed me, I can't deny I blushed.

-Sorry…

I noticed Riley waking up.

-Hey little plant.

She didn't answer, she just sat and glared at the fire, then she started to sob.

-Riley look at me.

-Peaches I can't…

-We're lost in a place God knows where and the last thing we need is to be crying all the time. We need to be strong, sooner or later someone will come for us, but until then I need you to be strong, we don't know for sure what happened to Cory and Topanga so let's be strong OK?

She cleaned the tears from her face and her stomach betrayed her as well, in case you're wondering we have been in this forsaken place about a day and a half.

-I´m sorry… -Riley said in a whisper

-I think I saw some fruit trees, wait here - said Lucas

A few minutes later we were feasting in some apples and oranges Lucas and Farkle brought for us.

Riley POV

I was the first to wake up the following morning, the fire was already almost off so I decided to walk out, I sat on the beach and glared at the water, I felt like it was all my fault, maybe I should have listed to Maya and just stayed home… now… I lost my parents… and got everyone of us stranded here… I cleaned the tears on my eyes remembering what Maya said. We need to hold together…

Maya woke up to a surprise from her best friend, she had apples, oranges, some berries, even pineapples.

-Where did all this come from?

-I went to walk around this place and found all these.

What she didn't expect was the reaction from Lucas.

-Riley listen to me, never, EVER, again, go out on your own, UNDERSTAND?

-Hey leave her alone huckleberry! - Maya yelled

-Don't you get it? We don't know where we are, it's dangerous!

Riley lowered her face

-sorry…

Maya hugged her

-It's OK… listen, let's eat and then we'll go take a bath

Two hours later and after pulling a piece of a three both undressed and got into the water, the weather was warm and there was some air, Maya began to clean and fix Riley's hair using a seashell.

-Peaches…

-mm?

-I'm sorry…

-For what?

-Getting us all in this mess…

-Like you knew we were going to end up stranded on a deserted island… now fix my hair.

Riley POV

Maya was right, she never planned this to go this bad, I was fixing her hair when I saw something floating not from where we were.

-Peaches what's that?

Maya POV

I opened my eyes scared thinking it was a shark or something, then I realized what it was, knowing that I was a better swimmer than Riley I managed to get where the objects where, I couldn't believe my eyes when I reach them…

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Maya POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were three boxes, probably from the ship floating near us, I took them out and called for the boys.

-LUCAS! FARKLE! COME SEE THIS!

-Maya… - a very apprehensive Riley said

-Hold on

-Peaches…

As they came out Lucas stood there glaring at Maya

-Whoa…

-What do you think huckleberry?

-I…

-Maya… - Riley said again

-What? What is it?

-clothes… - Riley said in a whisper

And then I realized, in my joy for whatever is that I found I had ran out of the water completely naked and on top of that called both Farkle and Lucas to come out, and it hit me, Lucas was drooling not because of our little treasure but because I was not only showing him my boobs (thank God I was kneeling or I would have been showing him something else) and even asking him what did he thought about it.

-TURN AROUND YOU PERVERTS!

A few minutes and a few clothes later and after my embarrassment had fade away we took the boxes to the cave and opened them up, we almost cried of joy, two had food, like tuna, juice cans, crackers and a few bananas. The other had some tools that, in our current situation were more than needed. But when we were about to open the cans Lucas brought some sense into us.

-Guys, we need to plan how are we going to eat this food.

-What are you talking about huckleberry?

-We have about 20 cans of tuna, a box of crackers, and some bananas as well as 10 juice cans, and it's four of us so we need to plan so we can have food for as long as possible, we don't know for long are we staying here.

I knew he was right, so after discussing for a while we made a plan based on what we knew we could get from the island, like fruit and water (I saw a river when I got fruit the other day) and we were going to eat tuna and crackers just twice a week.

Riley POV

I was walking on the beach when suddenly I saw Farkle coming at me and walking at my side.

-Do you think we're going to get rescued? - I asked

-There's a good chance. In the meantime I will take care of you. I promise

I couldn't do anything else but hug him.

Maya POV

I sat in the cave, I knew Riley was OK because Farkle had gone after her, I watched Lucas as he managed to make some plates using the tools we found.

-You're really good a this huckleberry

He smiled at me.

-Thank you.

-Need any help?

He nodded and I got close to him, it was really special, I felt safe and protected.

-Huckleberry…

-Yes?

-Thank you for protecting us.

Suddenly I felt his hands holding mine.

-Maya… you're my best friends, I would give my life for any of you… specially you.

-W… why?

-Because I

But it was right there and then when Riley and Farkle came back.

-So what are we eating? - Farkle asked

-Well, we have coconut water, berries and pineapple - Lucas replied.

For the first time since we started this ordeal I saw Riley smile.

-Then let's eat, I'm hungry.

Two more days went by and believe it or not we were slowly adapting to our live in this place, we all had our jobs assigned, while Farkle and Lucas got to get water from the river, Riley and I were in charge of collecting fruits and seeds so we could always have food in our cave. And it was in one of those daily chores when things got out of hand.

-Peaches look at this!

As I turned around I saw Riley with a beautiful flower on her hair and her usual beaming smile on her face. I can't deny I loved to see her happy.

-You look beautiful little plant.

-Thank you, I saw some more of this flowers around here.

-I think we should get back to the cave, we have enough food.

-But peaches…

-I promise we will get your flowers after we get this back to the cave.

-OK, but let me get just two more

When Riley knelt to get the flowers I saw it, it was there, ready to strike.

-RILEY GET UP FROM THERE!

-What?

I dropped everything and moved as fast as I could… God please let me reach her in time…

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Riley POV

It was a second, I felt Maya pushing me and I fell to the ground, as I turned I heard her yell and I saw the green form of a serpent clinging to her leg…

-MAYA!

Taking a stick I hit her with all my strength, I glared at Maya, she was trembling while two lines of blood began to pour from the holes were the snake's fangs had gotten her.

Lucas POV

It was a quiet day on the island, I was gathering dry wood for the night's fire when I heard Riley screaming, I dropped everything and ran as fast as I could to where the screams came from. The image I saw scared me, Riley was kneeling and Maya's head was on her legs.

-WHAT HAPPENED?

-a snake… it bit her…

I got her in my arms and got her back to the cave, she had her eyes closed and was shivering even though it was a very warm day.

-Maya… Maya wake up

-I´m cold…

I knew what I had to do, I just hoped it worked.

-Maya this is going to hurt, please understand I have to do it for your own good… Farkle please hold her.

Riley POV

I sat against the wall, I felt the tears running down my cheek, it had been all my fault, if I hadn't insisted on us getting those flowers… then I heard her scream, what I saw scared me, Lucas had made a cut on Maya's ankle and there was a lot of blood there, I closed my eyes and a peaceful calm came over me.

Lucas POV

I did all I learned back home, I made a cut right where the snake bit her and then I sucked all the venom I could, after that I let it bleed for a minute and then applied some bandage.

-Farkle go get me some water, she's burning up

Riley POV

I woke up, I don't know how much time passed but now I see Maya lying on the floor of the cave, Lucas is placing a cloth with cold water on her forehead.

-Is she…

-NO. Don't even think about it.

I got beside her and I could see that she was shivering even though she was covered with Luca's shirt and close to the fire.

-Peaches…

-Here's some more water - Farkle said beside me.

I saw Lucas wetting a piece of cloth and passing it on Maya's forehead, I took it from his hand and did it myself.

-Peaches please… don't

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. It was bad enough to be lost and stranded on our own and now Maya could… no… please not that…

Lucas POV

It's been two days since Maya was bitten by a snake, she's still having fever and sweating a lot, Farkle has been taking care of Riley who keeps blaming herself for the whole thing.

-huckleberry…

-Maya don't talk

-I'm… thirsty

I saw her drink all the water of a coconut and then she tried to sit

-You should lay a

-I feel better… thanks to you huckleberry…

The next thing I felt were her lips against mine and then her arms around me, I was so relieved to see her better that I didn't even noticed when we fell asleep hugging each other. When I opened my eyes I saw Riley smiling at us.

-You look cute.

I sat embarrassed, Maya woke up and Riley just got up and walked out, Maya got up slowly and went after her, the minute she walked out she saw her standing there, sobbing.

-Riley

-Will you ever forgive me peaches?

Maya turned her around and held her hands.

-Little Plant… it was never your fault. OK?

-But… the flowers…

-It's OK, I'm fine.

Riley hugged her.

Riley POV

It's been already a month, after the snake attack we were more careful when we collected food and water, for a start Lucas went with Maya and Farkle always came with me so we could be protected… what scares and saddens me is to think that nobody is looking for us, Maya noticed one night when I was sitting by the beach.

-Little plant.

-We're never coming back home right?

-Riley we went over this we

-IT'S BEEN A MONTH! A MONTH! AND NOBODY HAS COME FOR US! NOT DAD, NOT MOM, NOT JOSH, NOT ANYBODY!

-Riley look at me

-I can't take this anymore peaches… I can't…

Maya POV

I hugged her.

-Look, as long as we have each other, we'll be fine. We've made it this far so we'll make it for as long as we need. Now come on, we need to get some sleep.

The next morning I was first to wake up so I decided to take a bath, after cleaning myself up I was almost dressed when I saw something that I couldn't believe…

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Maya POV

I dressed as quickly as I could, to be honest I just put my underwear and my bra back, it was like a swimsuit so who cares, I yelled for Riley, Lucas and Farkle to come out, there, in the distance, was a ship, I don't know what kind but there it was.

-LUCAS BRING ME A TORCH! MOVE!

As soon as Lucas brought it we all began to yell and try to call the attention of whomever was in that ship, but as it appear it vanished. I saw Riley fall to her needs and start to sob, I saw her sink her hands in the sand and start to squeeze it as hard as she could.

Riley POV

It couldn't be… why didn't they saw us? Why…

-I WANT TO GO BACK HOME! I JUST WANT TO GO BACK HOME! please…

I felt Maya try to hug me but I didn't felt like having her tell me all over again that we were going to leave this place…

Maya POV

It was a second, Riley was kneeling in the sand and then she just exploded…

-Little plant

-NO! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! PLEASE! I WANT TO GO HOME!

Then she ran right into the forest, we all ran after her, I knew Riley was quite fast but never did I thought she could run as fast as she was running, I was scared, we all knew that we just had explored some of the island and that there were dangers out there that might not know about yet...

-RILEY WAIT! PLEASE STOP!

Then it happened… it was horrifying… I saw she was running straight to a cliff

-RILEY STOP! STOP!

Riley POV

I was running with my eyes closed, just feeling leaves hit me and taking the tears of my cheeks, then, suddenly, I felt no ground under my feet, I opened my eyes and all I could do was scream.

Lucas POV

I had to hold Maya back, we were all scared when we saw Riley disappear, but I heard something Maya probably didn't, I heard water being hit by something, so Riley had fell into some sort of lake or river. I yelled at Farkle to see if we could get down somehow.

Maya POV

-LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO AFTER HER! RILEY!

I felt Luca's hand cross my face, I glared at him with tears running down my face.

-I'm sorry Maya… please forgive me… we will find Riley, I promise you.

Riley POV

I woke up shivering and with a lot of pain in my left leg, slowly I remember what had happened… I hugged myself thinking that I could have died… but I was far from being safe, as I tried to get up the pain on my leg forced made me fall to the ground. I didn't knew where I was so I had to held from trees so I could move. I knew something else was wrong when breathing resulted in a lot of pain on my left side.

-MAYAAAA! FARKLE! L… lucas…

I fell on my knees as the pain on my ribs became too much to scream anymore, it was then when I realized that I was wet with more than water, I had a deep cut on my left leg, trembling I sat on the floor and ripped part of my blouse to wrap it around, I screamed as I tightened it, it hurt so much that I ended up puking right there and then. But I had to keep moving, it was getting dark and it seemed that it was going to rain.

Maya POV

Farkle had to help Lucas drag me back to the cave. I didn't wanted to stop looking for my little plant, yet Lucas was right, it was getting dark and it looked like it was going to rain.

-Riley… please be strong… we will find you…

I remember some prayers that mom teached me… for the first time in my life I closed my eyes and hoped he could hear me.

Riley POV

It was raining like I never saw raining before, my leg and my ribs hurt like hell, and I'm freezing cold I… c… can it be?

-Mom? Mom is that you?

Was it a vision? Are we getting rescued? I can see mom standing there… she's smiling and holding a cup of hot cocoa and a blanket… but as much as I try to get to her she seems to be as far as before… mom… please… I'm cold…

Maya POV

I didn't cared if I had to beat the living hell out of Lucas and Farkle, I was going to go and find Riley. Taking some food and water and as soon as there was some sun light I walked out, I felt someone holding my arm.

-Huckleberry I swear, if you don't let me go I'm going to rip your arm and beat you up with it.

-I'm going with you.

We started to walk, fortunately for us the day before Farkle had found out a way to get down to where Riley fell, it wasn't easy but we managed to get to the bottom, the first thing that scared me was something I saw near some rocks… blood.

-Oh God… Riley… come on Huckleberry!

Lucas POV

I felt my heart sank when I saw the pool of blood, it meant Riley was hurt, baddly and worst of all, she had spent all night under the rain, I felt miserable and literally ran after Maya when she moved into the forest. I knew how worried she was, and I knew how worried I was.

Riley POV

I was warm, and I felt something wet on my forehead, I opened my eyes slowly and noticed I was not outside, I was in some sort of tree house.

-Don't move… you have broken ribs and maybe your leg is broken too.

Startled I sat when I heard that voice. What I saw shocked me more than anything I had seen before…

To be continued...

I bet you're wondering who it is... all I can say is you'll be shocked...


	6. Chapter 6

Riley POV

I knew this girl… Dad brought her one day to talk to us in school… but how…

-You.. You're Babe… Babe Carano… from Game Shakers… I don't get it you were…

-Dead? Wait… nobody… nobody is looking for me…

I saw her sit and hold her knees and start to sob.

-how did you…

-Everything was my fault… I convinced Trip to get his dad's plane… then the pilots left us… I tried… I swear… but I missed the landing strip… so we went high and then I lost my orientation… we flew until the plane was out of fuel… I tried to land on the beach… I didn't wanted to… the last thing Kenzie told me was to never lose hope… do you know how it feels to dig… and… bury… you… your… best… friend…

I wished I could move and hug her, I heard about her getting lost about eight months ago… she spoke again.

-Wait… how did you got here? Can you take me back home?

She crawled to me with a lot of hope in her eyes, I wished I could have lied to her… but what was the point? She would discover the truth anyhow.

-no… my friends and I… we are stranded too… our ship sank… and we ended up here…

I saw her sat in silence for several minutes.

-We'll get back home… someone is searching for us…

She chuckled

-Yeah, like they are looking for me right? Haven't you thought that maybe, just maybe everyone thinks that you and your friends are dead just like they think of me? Like you did?

-Never lose hope…

Babe POV

Those words hit me like a hammer… maybe she was right… but after being here for all this time… it's hard to keep a positive attitude...

Riley POV

I shivered, as the night came in I started to feel cold, I saw Babe on a corner hugging herself.

-You OK?

-yeah… don't worry… I'm a little cold…

I realized she had put her only coat on me. Even though it hurt a lot I moved and gave her the coat back, it was then when I realized something else.

-You have a fever…

She smiled.

-It's OK, I've been sick before…

Maya POV

Lucas said we had to go back to the cave, it was getting dark and there was no sign of Riley.

-No… we have to find her… I rather spend the night here than go back again huckleberry…

-Maya, when it gets dark we won't see even us.

He was right, he always was. But I need to go a little further.

-Just one more mile huckleberry.

-Maya…

Lucas POV

I saw her ran, if someone could be as stubborn as a mule it was

(Maya: HEY HEY HEY! You're not writing that. Author: What? Maya: You compare me to a mule. Author: It's figurative speech. Maya: CHANGE IT! Author: It has to go like that. Riley: Excuse her, Maya, please let him write, I really need to know how do we get out of there. Author: uh… you do know that's not happening in this part right? Riley: *huge smile* but it will right? Author: uh… well… you see… Topanga: Both of you, out and quit interrupting, you make sure all happens as it should OK? Author: sure, will do. OK, now back to the story…)

I saw her ran. If someone could be as stubborn as a mule it was Maya… I decided to wait for her right until I heard her scream, I ran as fast as I could. What I saw was anything but what I expected…

Riley POV

I was asleep beside Babe with a scream woke us up.

-MAYA!

-Stay here

-but

-STAY HERE! - Babe yelled as she made her way down.

Lucas POV

I had to chuckle, but then it hit me, Maya was hanging from a trap… whose? I was about to help her when I heard someone coming.

-Huckleberry get me down from this thing!

-SHHH!

I hid behind a three and what I saw shocked me. It was girl about Riley's age.

-Who are you? - Maya asked

-I'm Babe… guess you're friends of Riley right?

Maya POV

I couldn't believe it, a girl, in this forsaken place… and she knew about my little plant.

-Did you find her? Where is she?

-Relax, she's in my tree house, she's hurt, but she's fine… she…

I saw her fall to her knees and start to breathe really fast.

-HUCKLEBERRY GET ME DOWN SHE NEEDS HELP!

Babe POV

I opened my eyes slowly, wait… where am I? This is not my treehouse… I felt the warmth of a fire, I sat and saw a boy working on a coconut.

-Oh hi, I'm Farkle.

-I'm… Babe… where… where are we?

-In a cave, near the beach. Want some coconut milk?

I was so hungry and thirsty that I drank the whole coconut, I saw him glaring at me

-I'm sorry.. I….

-For what? We have plenty of those, want more?

I was about to answer when I saw Riley and the other girl walk in

-You're awake! - Riley beamed

-Yeah… I'm sorry for scaring you… I told I have gotten sick before, it's just a matter of letting it go away.

-Care to explain about those traps? - Maya asked

-Kenzie… Kenzie… had a book… she lend me once… about… living in the forest…

The memory of Kenzie broke me again.

Maya POV

I knew how she felt… I felt the same when I thought that I had lost Riley…

U.S. Coast Guard, New York.

A man walks in and is escorted to the officer in charge.

-Is this the man who radioed two days ago?

-Yes sir.

-Tell me again what you saw sir - the office requested

-Well, it was too far but I can swear I saw people waving on an island east from here.

The officer glared at the man.

-Captain, send a helicopter and see if you can confirm that report… maybe we have found something…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Riley POV

It's been four months already… no sign of anyone coming to get us… maybe Babe was right… maybe everyone thinks we died… and I don't know how long I will endure this… especially now that Maya and Babe are always together…

-Hey Riley.

-Hi Lucas..

-Want some mango?- the boy said

I ate… but every bit felt like sand…

Babe POV

I miss home… Trip… Kenzie… but… if I ever come back… they're not going be there… and it was because of me… will Double G forgive me?

-Maya? - Babe asked

-Yeah?

-Thanks for not judging me…

The blond sat before her in the beach

-Why would I judge you? You saved my best friend.

-And I killed mine…

Maya took Babe's hands in hers

-Babe, you need to understand something… it was an accident. You never did it on purpose.

Tears ran down the brunette's face.

-I told Trip to get the plane… I told him to man up when the pilot said no… it was my fault all along…

Their talk was cut short as Maya began to smell something.

-Babe do you smell that?

Babe's eyes opened wide

-Don't you even dare…

Maya chuckled

-No… it's like… fish…

-Hey you're right… - Babe replied

They got up and followed the smell all the way back to the cave, to their amazement Farkle was frying fish on the fire, Lucas and Riley arrived soon after and were amazed as well.

-Hey guys - he said

-Wait… how… you? - Babe asked still in shock

-I found the fish on the river where Riley fell and I got salt by drying sea water. So, who's hungry? - Farkle asked

And for the first time in nearly six months the gang eat something that wasn't fruit.

-Farkle that was awesome, you never told us you knew how to cook - Lucas said

-Well there's a lot you still don't know about me - he replied

Babe POV

It was incredible… after being alone for three months now I have four new friends in this forsaken place… and now we built like a house outside the cave… Lucas is incredibly smart and lovely, he's like our big brother… or was I looking at him… like something else? I think Maya noticed.

-Can I talk to you? - the blonde said

Babe nodded.

-Do you have feelings for Lucas? - Maya asked

I blushed deeply

-No, what… what makes you think that?

Maya smiled

-I don't know… the way you look at him…

Riley popped between them

-What are you talking about? - she said

-I… nothing… I think…. I'm going to get some mangos - Babe said running away

She immediately turned to Maya

-Peaches?

-It's OK little plant, we were talking about this and that, nothing to worry about.

Maya POV

I didn't noticed it at the time but there was something wrong with Riley, the way she smiled, the way she talked, it was like she had found out something or… decided on something… but I was so into finding the most out of Babe so I could help her that I failed to notice that.

Lucas POV

I know it's hard for all of us to be here stranded, but I need to be strong for everyone, this girl Babe needs all of us after all she went through… I really hope we can get back home one day...

Riley POV

I can't take this anymore, nobody has come for us in months… Maya left me for Babe… I want to see Mom and Dad again…

It was 3am when I woke up, everyone was asleep, I glared at Maya… she seemed so peaceful… thank God she now has Babe… it won't hurt her that much… Farkle… thank you for everything… and Lucas… you're the best big brother in the world…

I walked out… the sky was filled with stars… the sea was a little bit calmed… I let my hair loose from the ponytail I had…

-Mom… Dad… I'm coming…

The water was cold… but it embraced me like a hug… I can feel it up my chest… I just closed my eyes as I felt the ground off my feet and the water embrace me completely…

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Riley POV

This is beautiful… green fields as far as the eye can see… I'm wearing a white dress so beautiful I can't begin to describe it… nor can I describe the feeling of peace, love and completeness… I see a huge white house… I wonder if mom and dad are there… I see a girl coming towards me…

-Hey!

-Hi, I´m Riley

-I'm Kenzie, and you're not supposed to be here.

-But I´m looking for

-Yes, but no, you can't be here. - Kenzie replied

-But

-Look, just do me a favor OK?

The only thing I could do was nod.

-Tell Babe she has to stop blaming herself for what happened to us. We're just fine. OK?

-But…

-Riley!

Suddenly I felt the need to throw up, as I did I started to feel cold and wet, I began to hear voices around me… as my eyes opened I saw the teary eyes of my peaches, suddenly she was hugging me…

Maya POV

Don't ask me why or how I felt when something was wrong with my little plant… it's just a connection that we have… I woke up… I saw that she was not sleeping beside me like she used to, I walked out the minute she went underwater, I froze for two seconds before I realized what she had done, I screamed for Lucas as I ran to the water, I was midway in when he passed right beside me, minutes that felt like hours, finally he came out, Farkle helped him carry her out… he glared at me… nobody was moving until Babe pushed him aside and began doing CPR on my little plant…

-COME ON! - Babe yelled while pressing on Riley's chest

More minutes that felt like hours… until she coughed and then began to throw up water… when her eyes opened all I could do was cry and hug her.

-little plant why… why…

Babe's POV

I heard the commotion and woke up, something was definitely wrong, I saw them carry Riley out of the water and then looking at each other like idiots, I looked at her, she was pale, her chest wasn't moving, no, I wasn't going to stand there and let her die. I pushed Lucas aside and began RCP on her, I was growing desperate because she was not responding… I refused to see one more grave on this forsaken place and least of all for her… I sat on the sand when she coughed and began to throw up water.

-I did it… she's back…

I walked back to the cave, added more wood to the fire and fell back asleep. When I woke up the next morning I saw something beside me, it was a plate with a lot of fruits and crackers, I saw Maya eating beside me.

-It's for you… I know it's not much but it's the only way I have to thank you for saving my little plant…

-I had to… she's your best friend isn't she?

-She's more than that - replied Maya

-Your girlfriend?

I saw her choke with the fruit she was eating.

-What… *cough* what makes you think that?

-Nothing I guess… I just… thought…

-Look, Riley is… is like a sister to me… she's been my friend for as long as I remember… you know how I noticed what she had done?

I nodded

-I felt it. In my heart… That's why I noticed

Later that day I walked back to the side of the island where had my tree house, I went to the back and sat where Kenzie's grave was, I could feel the tears run down my face.

-I did it Kenz… I saved Maya's best friend… which is more than what I did for you and Trip… I wish I could ask you to forgive me… I wish I could have done for you what I did for Riley and…

I couldn't say anything else… I just started crying while holding the sand on the ground… then I heard something…

Maya POV

I saw Riley sitting on the beach, the water touching her feet, I walked towards her and sat beside her.

-hey little plant…

-peaches…

-why?

I saw her glare at the water.

-it's OK if you don't want to tell me, just promise me you won't something like that again

-I'm tired Maya… we've been here for months…

I hugged her.

-I'm with you… I can't tell when… or how… but I know we will get back home…

I heard her scream when a powerful thunder rocked the sky.

-We better get back to the cave, it's going to rain soon - I suggested

When we got into the cave Riley realized the same thing as I did

-Where's Babe?

Before I could say anything I saw Riley go look for her, yes, I know what you are thinking, I went after her…

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Babe was startled when she heard someone coming, her fear though turned into a relieved sigh when she saw that it was Riley.

-You scared me - she said

-That's…

-Kenzie yes…

-I saw her…

Babe glared at her.

-when… you know… I think I died a bit… and I saw her… she told me to tell you… that you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened…

-...what?

Riley sat beside her.

-That's what she told me...

Riley POV

I could have expected a thousand things except Babe getting up really mad and with tears coming down her cheeks.

-I saved you… I saved you because I didn't wanted Maya to suffer what I suffered, to feel like I feel… and you come here and… mock me?

I glared at her in shock

-Wait… I'm not

-SHUT UP! Kenzie was the best that ever happened to me… she was the sister I never had… you have no idea… of the days… hours… and minutes… I sat here… thinking of all the things I could have done different… and maybe she would still be alive…

-Babe… you need to understand I…

-SHUT… UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Kenzie… was the most important person I ever had in this forsaken world… and I killed her… I… killed her…

As she spoke rain started to fall like there was no tomorrow, in less than ten seconds we were soaking wet.

-Babe please listen to me!

-I knew leaving my three house was a big mistake… I should've stayed here…

-NO! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!

-KENZIE WAS MY FRIEND! TRIP WAS MY FRIEND! AND I KILLED THEM!

Even though the sky was filled with thunder and the rain turned into a storm, I could hear her very clearly.

-Please Babe… let's go back to the cave, we will

-NO! I'M NOT LEAVING AGAIN!

I saw her climb to her three house, I was about to follow her but a hand stopped me.

-PEACHES!

-COME ON! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE CAVE! THE STORM IS GETTING WORSE!

-BABE IS UP THERE!

-IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! BABE GET DOWN!

I screamed as a big lightning bolt hit about a mile from us followed by a gruesome thunder.

-WE NEED TO GET HER DOWN FROM THERE MAYA!

-IT'S DANGEROUS!

What I saw next scared me like nothing has scared me before, a few meters from us a lightning bolt cut a three in half. Without thinking and without hearing Maya's screams I started to climb up, I felt the water running down my face and I could barely see, but I need to get Babe down from there.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GO BACK WITH YOUR FRIENDS!

-BABE PLEASE! YOU CAN'T STAY HERE! IT'S DANGEROUS!

-THIS IS MY HOME! LEAVE!

-Babe.. Please… we're your family too… come down…

I heard Maya calling from below… but I'm not leaving until Babe gets down

-NO! I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY!

I was about to take a step closer when everything went black…

Maya POV

I was growing desperate, the storm was raging and Riley wasn't coming down, I was about to come up when everything went bananas, a lightning bolt literally ripped the tree in half I screamed and fell to the ground, when I looked up there was nothing, the tree was smoking and the three was on the ground cut in two like a sandwich.

-God no… little plant… RILEY! RILEY!

I ran as fast as I could, I started removing branches and wood pieces, suddenly I saw someone beside me, it was Lucas, in just a few seconds we found her, I put her in his arms.

-TAKE HER TO THE CAVE! HURRY!

I ran to look for Babe, it took me longer but I finally managed to find her under a lot of rubble.

-I'm here… I'm here…

She was coughing blood.

-Maya…

-Don't talk… I'll take you back to the cave and

-no…

-what?

She moved a piece of wood and then I saw it… a broken branch went through her… she coughed more blood…

-no… Babe… I…

She held my hand.

-It's… OK… Kenzie… is back…

All I could do was cry… as I felt her hand slowly release mine… her eyes closed slowly…

-you're with them… Babe…

Two hours later I came back, Lucas and Farkle were startled to see my blood and mud covered clothes, I just sat trembling in front of the fire.

-Maya… where is Babe? - Lucas asked

I shook my head.

Lucas hugged me and all I could do was cry… but it wasn't over, not by a longshot… the following morning we were about to discover something worse…

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about taking so long but here is the next installment, hope you like it:

-PEACHESS!

I woke up startled when I heard Riley, I ran to her and took her hands in mine, she was trembling and crying

-Shh, I'm here, I´m here

-Maya why are we in such darkness? I can't even see you

I glared at her, it was morning and the day was sunny as ever, there was not a crevice on the cave that was without light. As I glared at her I realized the truth… I just sat with my heart broken in pieces.

-Peaches? Where are we? Why can't we go back to the cave?

-Riley… w… we… we are in the cave… and it´s a very sunny day…

I saw Riley remain quiet for seconds that seemed like hours, her eyes looking at nothing.

-then… it was the lightning bolt… I´m… I´m… blind…

-Look maybe it´s something temporary and

-Stop it Maya… it is what it is…

I couldn't take it I ran out and knelt on the beach and just cried my eyes dry. I heard her calling at me but I couldn't say a word… why was all this happening to us? And to her of all people? I felt arms around me, it was Lucas.

-why huckleberry… Riley… she's the best person in the world and… and now this…

-Maya… it might be temporary… it happens I know cases and

-AND WHAT IF IT ISN'T? WHAT IF SHE'S GOING TO BE BLIND FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!?

He glared at me unable to answer. I heard Riley calling, cleaning the tears from my eyes I went to her.

-I´m here little plant.

-Maya… it's hard but I will be fine… you will be with me right?

-All the time. You can bet on that.

As time went by Riley learned to do a lot of things on her own, of course I was always there to help her, one day I was doing her hair while we bathed on the beach.

-Peaches…

-Yeah?

-Is the day sunny?

-Yeah, very lovely, why?

-Just… felt it… by how calmed the water is…

-You know what I miss a lot every day?

-What? - replied Riley

-Your mom's oatmeal… - said Maya

Riley remained silent for a while

-Little plant?

-Sorry… I know how to make it but…

-But we don't have any oatmeal here…

I saw her swim a bit, it was incredible how strong Riley was, it was two months since it happened and she is become more and more independent, but at the same time I keep thinking.. Will we ever get out of here? I have lost track of time already… I don't know if it has been six months, three, a year…

-Peaches…

-Yeah?

-Thank you…

-For doing your hair? I do that everyday.

-For being always there for me.

I just hugged her. One of the things I never understand about Riley is that no matter what she always thrived to be sunshiny and bubbly. The next morning I went to take a bath I saw Riley sleeping so I decided not to wake her up and went on my own. When I went back to the cave I began to smell something, but it couldn't be… as I came in I saw Riley cooking.

-Little plant… what are you cooking?

-I know it's not oatmeal but… I managed to do something like it with coconut, I hope you like it.

She was right it was not like oatmeal but boy was it heavenly…

-Thank you so much Riley, this is heavenly

I saw her smile, it was the best thing in the world, later that day I saw her walk into the jungle with Lucas.

Riley POV

I honestly don't know if we are going to go home and leave this island… I don't know how long are we going to be able to survive here… but I know that I love Lucas and I want to… you know… as we sat and talk I held his hand.

-Lucas…

-Yeah?

-I… I… I think… I'm ready…

I know he was looking puzzled at me… I could feel it.

-Ready… for what?

I kissed him and just let my dress drop… the rest… I guess you know… I made him promise that we weren't going to tell anything to Farkle and Maya, they might not understand my reasons.

-Riley…. - Lucas said as he laid bare with my head in his chest

-what?

-Have you thought about… you know… if you….

Honestly no… I never gave that a thought… guess now it was a little too late to think about that… and I literally didn't think about that… until the next month...


	11. Chapter 11

They say that when you are young there are two things that show that you are pregnant, one, morning sickness, second the cute baby bump you get… guess… I got both… and Maya noticed, she knew, as she always knows everything, and she didn't needed to ask who the father was…

-Riley…

-I…

-It was Lucas wasn't he?

-Maya I…

I felt her get up, I heard every step she took, she was overly mad.

Maya POV

There's a million things I could forgive anyone, but taking advantage of the most important person I have in the world is not one of them, Riley was pregnant, and Lucas was the one who took away her innocence… Huckleberry was vile enough to do that to the most innocent person in the world… if the blood of a human can boil I definitely could feel mine boiling fueled by the fire of hell itself…

-LUCAS!

I saw him, he smiled, I closed my fists, how could he been so vile… and laughing at me… I couldn't hold myself I launched at him and started to punch him as if there was no tomorrow, then he held my wrists and turned me over in the sand, I felt tears running down my face.

-DO IT! RAPE ME LIKE YOU RAPED RILEY! COME ON!

I saw him glare at me.

-what?

-YOU RAPED HER AND NOW SHE'S PREGNANT! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY LITTLE PLANT!

-MAYA STOP IT! I wanted it…

My eyes opened as wide as they could, first I sat on the sand… then I just got up and ran into the jungle… there was a tree there that I found, it was beautiful, I loved to climb to it and sit there for hours, I could see most of the island and think… now all I wanted was to cry…

-MAYA! MAYA WHERE ARE YOU?

I heard her coming, using the cane we made for her to walk, I jumped down.

-I'm here

-Maya I

For the first time in my life I didn't knew what else to do but to slap her, I heard her wimp and fall to her knees. I did likewise and hugged her.

-I'm sorry…

I just felt her hug me and cry… I just held her… she was the most important thing I had… that I always had.

-I'm sorry Maya…

I cleaned the tears from her eyes.

-Do you know the position you have put yourself into? None of us has an idea of how to deliver a baby… or care for it…

-I didn't… I just wanted…

-I'm not leaving you Riley, never…

In the cave Farkle is upset.

-How could you?

-It wasn't me, Riley wanted it… I… can't tell you why…

-Do you have any idea of how to deliver a baby?

Lucas

I was going to be a father… in a God forsaken place… and I can't tell either Farkle or Maya why…

A month earlier…

I saw Riley take off her dress, she was beautiful and he climbed on top of me.

-Riley wait… I don't think…

-please…

-Riley look, we're in

-I'm sick…

-what?

-I… have leukemia… I had it for over two years now… and without my medication and my treatment…

I glared at her and saw the tears running down her face

-All I want is to feel loved… to know how it is to… you know… just promise me Maya and Farkle won't know about this and about me being sick…

She turned to me and I took her face in my hands, I kissed her and it just happened…

Present…

Maya POV

It's been three months or so, Riley's baby bump is growing and it's really cute but I'm also noticing that Riley is always tired, weak, sleeping most of the time, I know pregnant women get more tired but something is not adding up… I decided to ask when we were bathing.

-Little plant?

-Yeah?

-Why are you so tired lately?

-Maya I'm pregnant… you know it…

-Riley… I'm your sister… you know you trust me…

-It's just this Maya…

-Riley

-You know I can see a little bit?

-What?

-Blurry… but at least it's something…

But as we were walking back to the cave I noticed Riley walking erratically.

-Little Plant?

-M.. Maya…

It was just a second, she collapsed in the sand…

-RILEY? RILEY!

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Maya POV

I ran to Riley, she was getting on her knees and just sitting on the sand.

-Little plant what's wrong?

-I'm fine… just… need to get to the cave and get some sleep…

I held her.

-Tell me the truth.

-I'm fine… just let me go OK?

I helped her and five minutes later she was sound asleep in the cave. I went to Farkle who was making fish soup.

-Do you know what's wrong with Riley?

-You know she's pregnant right?

-I know that Farkle… but it's not that… she's tired beyond that… and it scares me…

An hour later Riley sat in the beach beside Lucas.

-Riley…

-Have you thought… how are we going to call him… or her? - Riley asked

-Honestly no…

-I was thinking of calling her Topanga… if its a boy Cory… to remember my parents…

Lucas POV

I saw the tears running down her cheeks the minute she remembered her parents. I hugged her.

-I like that idea.

She glared at me

-I just hope… I can make it… until he or she is born…

-Riley what are you talking about?

-I told you… without my treatment and my medication… I'm slowly getting worse… haven't you noticed? I'm getting tired more and more… and my body hurts… Lucas I want you to make a p

-Don't even say it Riley.

-Lucas

-There has something we can do… I mean you

I saw her smile weakly with tears running down her face.

-Lucas… just make every minute I have count OK?

Maya POV

Something changed… since the day when they sat at the beach while I was writing this journal in my tree Lucas began to treat Riley differently… he made her laugh, cooked for her… no… something was definitely not OK… but what? I decided to try and get Riley to tell me.

-Riley… it's just us here in the cave, what's going on with you?

-Maya I told you… I'm pre

-IT'S NOT THAT! PLEASE! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!

-And also the best person I have…

-Then why don't you tell me what's wrong with you?

I saw her glare at the ground and begin to cry.

-Little plant…

-I'm… I'm going to die Maya…

-What? That's ridiculous, you

But the next words that came out of her mouth petrified me, I just felt my hands tremble

-I have leukemia… that's the reason I feel so tired… since we got here… I haven't taken my medication and my treatment well… I'm trying to resist as much as I can… for my baby…

The sole thought of losing Riley was too much for me…

-No… you're not going to… no…

-Maya

-No… you're not leaving me… you can't…

-Maya I'm sorry… it's how it is…

-you can't leave me…

I felt her hugging me… I held to her for dear life and cried my eyes out

-I will always be with you Maya…

-don't leave…

As you might be thinking… yes, I took care of Riley and as fair as we felt it was, we told Farkle about it… he told us that using certain plants he found in the island he could make an infusion to make my little plant feel better… it was not a cure obviously… but it was going to help her feel better… one day I saw her sitting and looking at the sea.

-hey…

-hi Maya…

-I'm glad Farkle's plants are working well, you seem better.

She smiled weakly

-It still hurts Maya… not as much… but it does…

I hugged her.

-I'm with you…

-Maya…

-What?

Her eyes closed as she held to the sand for dear life and she started to breath faster

-Riley speak to me…

-it hurts…

-But you just s

-MAYAAAAAAAAA!

Then I realized it… she was in labor…

-FARKLE! LUCAS! Hold to me… I'll take you back to the cave…

With a big effort I got her up and began to take her back to the cave, another wave of pain and we both fell back to the sand.

-LUCAS! FARKLE!

-I can't take it Maya… it hurts…

Finally I saw Lucas running towards us, he took her in his arms and ran back to the cave…

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

MAYA POV

It's been an hour since Riley began labor, I have been moving like a robot doing what Lucas tells me to do, but this is too scary… I felt Riley holding my hand.

-peaches… peaches don't leave me… it hurts…

-I'm here Riley I'm not going to leave you… Lucas…

-PUSH RILEY!

I closed my eyes when she screamed, she was sweating a lot and I was honestly scared.

-FARKLE NEED MORE WARM WATER! RILEY ONE MORE TIME!

I felt her squish my hand really hard when she pushed and screamed, she did it several times after which she breathed heavily and fast.

-You're going to make it little plant, you're a strong girl…

Another yell from Lucas and again I felt my hand squeezed like there was no tomorrow… but now I hear something else, a baby crying… a baby girl… Riley opens her eyes slowly to see her.

-Maya look… she's beautiful…

-Yeah… like her mom

I smiled but when I looked up all the color of my face went away, Lucas was scared beyond belief…

-What? LUCAS WHAT!

-She's bleeding too much…

-Do something… please… - I begged

I felt Riley holding my hand

-it… it's OK Maya… I… know… I know… you will take care… of her… of Topanga Friar-Mathews…

-Stop saying that… Riley please don't say that…

I could feel the river of tears going down my cheeks.

-I will be here for you…

-Little plant you can't… please don't…

-It's beautiful… everyone… everyone is… w… waiting…

-Riley please… no no no… don't close your eyes… RILEY! RILEY PLEASE!

I saw Lucas take the baby and all I could do was held to Riley… I had my face on her now unmoving chest…

-WAKE UP! Please… wake up… you can't leave me… don't leave me…

-Maya…

-Farkle bring her back… please… bring her back…

-Maya… there's nothing we can do - he said crying…

-NO! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! RILEY DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!

Lucas POV

It's been a week since Riley left… Maya hasn't said a word, at least not to us… she just talks to Topanga and when she sleeps she goes and sits by the beach. If you are wondering what happened to Riley… well… Maya refused to bury her… she said Riley was a free soul so we built a coffin of sorts and we put it in the sea, to float away… after that, she didn't talk to us. I saw her playing with the sand and decided to talk to her.

-Maya

She was about to get but I wasn't going to let her go so I held her wrist.

-Wait

-Let me go

-Maya you need to talk

-Let go of my arm Friar

-So it's not huckleberry or Lucas anymore?

-LET… ME.. GO!

-Maya please…

I felt her start to tremble.. Then she fell on her knees and began to cry, I hugged her

-I want her back… please… bring her back…

-Maya… I can't do that… but we need to care for Topanga… we promised Riley we were going to.

-I can't… I can't take all this… she promised she'll never leave me… on the bay window…

-And she didn't… she left Topanga with you. The most important thing she ever had… don't you get it? She knew she was going to die so she wanted to get pregnant so she could leave part of her with you…

Maya POV

I didn't knew what to say… he was so right… I didn't realized it until then… Riley knew that if she had had a bleeding like that she was going to die… something that was bound to happen anyhow… all I could do was hug Lucas.

-I'm sorry Huckleberry…

We heard Topanga cry and I ran to take care of her… thanks to Farkle we managed to make a milk substitute based on coconut and Topanga seemed to like it a lot.

-There you go… you're a sunshine like your mom you know that? - I said to her

A year later…

I glared at Topanga, she was slowly pacing around the cave… she definitely has her mom's perkiness and smile… Lucas was right, Riley made sure she was near me after… you know… and now… now it's just us three… Lucas, Topanga and me… we lost Farkle a while ago… it was an accident… he was trying to get some coconuts that were too high… he fell… Lucas said it was instantaneous… if it wasn't for Topanga maybe I would have gone crazy already… but what happened the next day was something it took a lot to believe… we were sleeping in the cave when I heard a voice calling my name… at first I thought it was Lucas but then I realized it wasn't his voice… and that he was beside me as shocked as I was… we ran out, me holding Topanga in my arms, Lucas behind me… was it true? Were there people walking on the beach? Was it Josh hugging me?

-Maya… good God… we found you… where's Riley?

-j… josh?

I went into panic and tried to run back… it had to be a mirage… I was getting delusional… but feeling his arms holding me broke me into tears…

-how…

-Smackle did… she had implanted a chip on Farkle that activated when he got hurt… she directed us…

-Farkle is…

Josh POV

It was incredible, after five long years I found them… not all of them… Lucas told us everything… it was heartbreaking to hear that Riley and Farkle were dead… but now I had a grandniece to care for.

-You're going back home now…

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

EPILOGUE

Maya POV

It's been awhile since we came back home… and it was really hard to get into Riley's room and not seeing her light in there… in the five years we were lost Josh had moved there but barely touched anything… I decided to make Riley's room Topanga's… and she loves it… I was sitting by the bay window watching her sleep when I saw an african-american man at the door, it startled me until I realized who he was.

-Double G… you're Trips dad

He walked in, he is alone, not with his bodyguards like Babe once told us, he wasn't wearing gold or anything, he seemed like a normal guy. I asked him to sit beside me on the bay window.

-I heard you found Babe…

I told him the whole story.

-I never blamed her for anything you know? I knew how Trip was… and how supportive Kenzie and Babe were of him…

-Thank you for helping Babe… she was like a daughter to me.

-We loved every moment we shared with her, she was incredible.

I saw him get up and walk out, when he reached the door he turned around, walked back and placed an envelope on Topanga's bed.

-It's prepaid card. There's ten grand in it… from here on I'll make sure Topanga has everything she needs.

I got up startled

-Wait… you really don't need

He smiled.

-I do. More than you think.

I felt the tears running down my face as he walked out. I was glaring at Topanga when Lucas came in.

-Hey…

He sat on the other side of the bed and caressed her hair.

-She's beautiful.

-Maya I've been thinking and I need to ask you something.

-Sure huckleberry, what?

But what he did next really shocked me… I walked to the side of the bed here I was and took knee while taking a red box out of his pocket.

-Huckleberry… Lucas… what are you doing?

He produced a ring and placed it on my finger.

-Will you marry me Maya Hart?

I glared at him startled.

-L… Lucas… I'm 17… what are you

-I want to do what's right for Topanga… I want her to have a mother and a father… I don't mean get married tomorrow… what I want is to know that you will marry me when time is right.

I hugged him and gave him a big kiss.

-I will marry you Huckleberry. I promise you.

Finally… after all the suffering… after all we went through… life seems to be getting better… because in case you don't know… we both both scholarships in the same college… we're both strong… we're both survivors.

The end.


End file.
